My Charming Past
by Areylia
Summary: Riley Hart is moving back to Charming after a few years away. She is trying to live her present life while existing in a place of a terrible past. Is this even possible? Or is her past to great, to strong to fully walk away from?
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I am Areylia and I haven't wrote fics in a long time and this is my first SOA fic. I hope you all enjoy and follow me through this. If any of you have suggestions along with the way, feel free to message me. And please, review so I know whether or not to keep going. _ _On an always important always have to be mentioned notice, I do not own any characters of SOA, they all belong to the brilliance of Mr. Kurt Sutter. I only own the characters I create. Most of the storyline(s) are mine unless otherwise mentioned. _

_My name is Riley Jean Hart. I was born and raised in Charming, California but moved away when I was eighteen. You see, I was always the goody goody girl in Charming. That is until I turned fifteen and caught the eyes of a particular bad boy, Jackson Teller. His mother, Gemma Teller-Morrow, always went out of her way to treat my family and I horrible because of Jackson's eyes for me. Then, one night, I decided I deserved to have fun before the summer was over and went to a bonfire party they kids at my school were having. I had no idea this would be my undoing._

Here I am, first Sunday morning since returning to Charming. I arrived Friday night with my fiancé Brady and his parents Tom and Mindy. I stayed in my hotel room until time for church to give myself a few days before running into the past. But today has been a good day. Brady starts his job tomorrow and I will be dress shopping with Mindy. My mom…sadly won't be able to make it.

After service, we walk outside where I strike up a conversation with the pastor. We discuss what I have been doing since I left and he meets my new family.  
>"Oh my!" Mindy gasps, causing Brady, the pastor, and I to turn. That's where my past started to catching up.<br>"Well, well, Luann. Look who it is." Gemma laughs, menacingly.  
>"Gemma…I know things ended on the wrong foot, but you only know one side—"<br>"Luann, that 'side' is the most important side of this. Riley, what brings you back to Charming?" she gives me that fake smile of hers that I know oh so well but did not miss at all.  
>"Well, Gemma, I would love to catch up but we have a busy day."<br>"Sweetums, I actually have a staff meeting—," Brady starts.  
>"But you don't even start until tomorrow." I say.<br>"I know, sweetums. But, afterwards I have to finish all the paperwork. I'm sorry. I just didn't want you upset during service." Brady says as he rubs my back.  
>"Okay, well. I guess that could mean that you and I, dear, can discuss some more details, huh?" Mindy says, nervously smiling. I nod my head. "Come along."<br>"I will be right behind you." I say. After a moment, I turn to Gemma and Luann. "Gemma, I am not that same girl anymore. I do not want trouble. I am not here to cause any for anyone. I am merely here because Brady was transferred here and I came with him. I did try to talk him out of it, but this is what he wanted. I am just here to be with him and live my life. You and everyone around you…are the least of my concern. Okay? I stay away from you, you stay away from us."  
>"As much as I want to believe that, I know that my son will be untamable if he hears that you are back. The last thing I want is for him to lose sight of himself again. You know what I mean, Luann?"<br>"Sadly, I do."  
>"Gemma, I can't control Jax's thoughts or feelings but I do know that I have moved on. That my life, my future…it doesn't involve Jax in any way. And I am not afraid to make that known." I say through gritted teeth. I turn on my heel and walk away. I don't know what Gemma could possible say to Luann, but knowing her the way I do, I am sure she mouthed off something my way. When Jax and I first started dating, Gemma was not afraid to tell me she hated me. But the more she saw us together and how I made a transition into more their type of people, more of a rebel, wearing more revealing clothes, the whole nine, she started to take a liking to me. She took me under her wing to teach me how to survive the crazy world of SAMCRO. She had a feeling that Jax would want me to be his old lady with his crow tattooed somewhere on my body and she wanted to make sure I wouldn't be intimidated by their lifestyle. And then one night, I…woke up. I took off and never returned…well, until now. How am I going to do this?<p>

"Will you hurry up, Ri!" my friend Bethany shouts. "We have been here for an hour, you have tried on several dressed and we have yet to see any!"  
>"Beth's right. Sweetie, you will look beautiful in anything. Why are you hiding?" Steph asks.<br>"Fine. But let the record show that this is just not right." I sigh before slowly, shyly walking out. I was wearing Brady's mother's pick that was a turtleneck, long-sleeved laced princess ball gown. "This dress is hideous."

"Well, I mean, it's…cute…" Bethany says, hesitantly. "But it is WAY outdated."

"Did you try on my pick?" Steph asks.

"Hon, that thing was see-through."

"A little sexy is not a bad thing." Steph defends her choice. If she only knew.

"No. No see-through or anything that can be called sexy. I want…I need classic, elegance." I say, my face showing the deep disgust I have for this dress.

"Why don't you at least try? Have an open mind."

"Open mind? If you had seen my life growing up, you would understand why."

"Then tell us."

"No." I laugh, shaking my head. I quickly duck into the dressing room and change into yet another very outdated dress. Just as I started to walk back out, I hear yelling from outside the store. I look out of the dressing room to see two men fighting. I quickly run outside with my friends and step between the two.

"What in the world?! Stop!" I say as they try to get at one another again.

"Stay away from her!" Brady yells, pulling me into him.

"Him? Really? I know your type. He isn't it." He laughs.

"Jax, go away." I say as I turn my attention to Brady. "Are you okay?" I ask noticing he was bleeding near his eye.

"I'm fine sweetums. Just go back inside and find your dress." Brady's eyes still locked onto Jax and when Jax laughs, Brady's eyes narrowed more.

"Sweetums? What the hell kind of nickname is that?"

"Jax—" Brady cuts me off.

"I said, stay away from Riley. Go before I call the police and press charges." Brady demands.

"You could have at least gave me a call to warn me you were coming back." Jax smiles, subtly licking his lips.

"Miss? You have to come back inside. I will call the police." I turn to see the manager standing at the door. I look down and remember that I still have on a dress.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry." I apologize before turning back to Jax and Opie once again.

"Both of you just leave. Jax, the past is the past. Just leave it there." I head back inside and change back into my regular clothes. I step out and see Brady sitting with my bridesmaids. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Who was that guy?"

"Um, the quiet one with the dumb look on his face is Opie the best friend to Jax, the guy whose fist met your face." I take a deep breath.

"And Jax?" he asks.

"My ex-boyfriend."

"Oh, that creeper you told me about." _Okay, I did tell Brady some of my past with Jax. I had to to try to convince him to not take the job in Charming. But I left out the Club as far as how they operate. He just thinks they are bike enthusiasts. But he knows how Jax basically followed me around to flirt with me until I finally gave in. I just thought giving in and showing him a bad time would get him to leave me alone before my father killed either of us but what happened at the bonfire…well, my game plan changed and instead of getting him to walk away, I found myself pulling him closer._

"Yeah, that would be him." I reply, looking back up at the door as Opie and Jax ride the bikes past the store. _Stop it, Ri. That is the past. _I look at Brady. _This is the man I love. Jax was just an unfortunate happenstance in my life._ "I really hoped this would not have happened." I sigh as we climbed into his car.

"You tried to warn me. And I chose this job because I knew what that meant for us financially. Do I wish things could be different? Yes. But I still would choose this because we will always be financially set."

"No, I know. It's just, Brady, this place? I almost died here. There is still so much you have no idea about Charming. And it isn't something people should have to realize is even real. I have lost my mother, my father took off. This place…" I voice cracks, tears pour from my eyes. Brady grabs my hand.

"Why didn't you tell me about your mom? About that happening here?"

"It's just so hard, Brady. I hate this place. I have seen too many people die during my eighteen years here, including my family. Charming is the exact opposite of what the name means." I turn to look out the window.

_"__Mom, Meg and I are headed out!" I yell as my friend and I head for the door._

_"__And where are you going?" She asks, nervously._

_"__Chill. Just down to the diner to grab a bite to eat and then maybe a late movie."_

_"__No." She says before walking back into the kitchen._

_"__No?" I ask, following her._

_"__What's going on?" my dad asks from his seat at the table._

_"__Your daughter is wanting to go out." She huffs._

_"__Did I do something?" I ask, angrily. "Dad, Meg and I are just wanting to grab a bite to eat and maybe a movie. Come on. I never get to just hang out except here. I am sixteen and it's the end of summer. Can I please have just one night of partial freedom before school weighs me down?"_

_"__Riley, honey." My mom starts. "You have no idea what horror is out there!"_

_"__So, school and my time out with one of you is that freedom." I say as I grab my jacket._

_"__Where are you going, young lady?" My dad asks, following my through the house._

_"__I just want a few hours. Just a few hours for myself and my friend. What are you going to do in two years? Follow me to college and keep this up?" I gasp. "Wait, no. You will just keep me from college, right? I mean, too much violence, drugs…sex. Heaven forbid I grow up and learn about such horrible things. I am in public school. I am sorry to say but your virginal daughter's ears are so virginal."_

_"__Quick dinner and one movie then straight home." My dad gives._

_"__What? Honey-"_

_"__She's right. We cannot keep her hidden from everything. Sooner or later, she will be on her own and needs the experience. But not too much, got it?" I hug my dad._

_"__Thank you so much." I run outside and climb into my car. _

_"__I can't believe they are agreeing to this." Meg laughs._

_"__You and me both. Let's get out of here before he changes his mind." I laugh._

"Sweetums?" Brady asks, awaking me from my thoughts. I look up and see that same diner from that night. "Apparently, there isn't a lot of places in Charming to eat so this is where we are meeting my parents to eat." He says exiting the car. He walks around to my side and opens the door. He extends his hand. "My lady."


	2. Chapter 2

Tiki: Thanks for the review. When I copied and pasted, I missed the part of the discussion about the fight. Thank you for pointing that out. I would have forgotten to explain that. Thanks to all who have read/reviewed/favorite/followed thus far! That means a lot! This chapter may be a bit slow, it is chapter two. But I apologize. I hope to keep you all and all you new folks entertained as well. Excitement and thrills will hopefully be coming in the next chapter. Again, all characters except for the ones I create belong to Kurt Sutter. Enjoy! 3

We walk in and see his parents sitting at a booth waiting for us. His mother waves us over. Before walking to where his parents are seated, I pull him to the side.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, I was just wondering about earlier."

"What about it?"

"What happened?"

"I came to pick you up for lunch and I heard…Jax…talking about you."

"What did he say?"

"This is not the time. We can discuss this later, okay? I promise."

"But you have to work."

"Yes, but just a few hours. I promise. Now, let us eat." He growls in my ear. We walk to his parents and sit down.

"I am so sorry I could not make it today." Mindy apologizes.

"Oh, it's fine. It isn't every day Margo calls you." _Margo is Brady's sister. She does not have much to do with her family. They do not talk about it but I have a slight idea why she doesn't._

"Did you find your dress?" she asks, before taking a sip of her water.

"Um, no." I avoid the bringing up the fight. "Nothing felt right."

"Did you try on the dresses I had picked for you?"

"I did. And I appreciate your help but I am not, um—"

"Oh, hon. That is okay. We can try again."

"Brady," Tom says, "We have to go close on that…deal."

"Oh, they accepted it?"

"Who accepted what?" I ask.

"Thank you, dad. Riley, I found us a house."

"What?"

"Yeah, I placed an offer and they accepted. Just have to go sign the papers." Brady smiles.

"I thought we were going to do that together?"

"Well, Riley. A friend of mine told me about this place and I talked him into seeing it." Tom replies.

"And trust me. It is perfect."

"I trust you. I just wish I was in on it."

"Sweetums, I promise you will love it."

"I am actually not feeling well." I say, getting a headache and feeling queasy.

"Are you okay?" Brady asks.

"I think I just need to lay down."

"I will take you to the hotel."

"No. It's just down the road. I can walk. It will do me some good, too. Just stay here with your parents and eat."

"What about you?"

"Bring me something before work?" Brady nods and kisses my cheek before I got up to leave. I walk out of the door and start toward the hotel. As I came to the edge of the building, Opie was walking around and we collided.

"Riley. Jeez, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I walk past him.

"Hi to you, too." He laughs.

"What happened?" I ask.

"When?"

"Opie—"

"Your boy heard Jax talking about you."

"Yeah, I got that much. What did Jax say?"

"He said that he couldn't believe that it was you and then your boy heard Jax talk about how good you looked even in that ugly ass dress. And your boy—"

"His name is Brady." I correct him finally.

"Brady…told him that you were his and he better step back."

"And Jax mouthed off?"

"Yeah, I mean, he didn't talk about your relationship but seeing how easy your b—Brady—got worked up, he kept talking about your body and other things."

"What other things?" Opie tried to avoid answering. "Opie!"

"Jax talked about what he would do with you if you gave him the time of day. Truthfully, it was to work Brady up but I am sure deep down he also meant it."

"Meant what?" Jax asks, walking up. I just glare at him. "Opie, man." He says then turns back to me. "I'm sorry, darlin'." He smiles. I just walk away. I head for the hotel so I can take a nap, a much needed nap. But before I could even put a good amount of distance between Jax and myself, he is right behind me. "Can't even talk to me?"

"No."

"Because of the fight?" He asks before grabbing my arm. "Hey. If either of us should be mad, it's me."

"I don't think I was the one—you said—Why you?"

"Because you left me the way you did."

"Jax, I was dying here."

"Dramatic much?"

"Jax! I lost my family because of this life. I was not the same girl I was when I first fell onto your radar."

"What are you talking about? You were the one that said that I didn't change you but I just released that inner bad girl." He smiles, looks me up and down and then licks his lips.

"Well, obviously I was wrong. Jax, please just leave us alone." I say before walking away.

"Why him?" He asks, not following me.

"What?" I reply, stopping in my tracks but not turning around.

"I said, why him?"

"Why him what, Jax?"

"There is no way you truly love him. I've seen you. I have seen the passion in your eyes. I can read you. You aren't in love with him. What is it? Is it because he is the exact opposite of me? Is he supposed to make it all easier?"

"You couldn't be more wrong. That 'passion' you saw in my eyes? That was nothing more than pure rebellion against my parents. You do not know me. I was just sixteen trying to break free of my over protective parents strict restraints. You were just that pawn." I went to take a step but turned around to face Jax. "You are right about one thing though."

"What's that?"

"You two are complete opposites. He is this respectable guy who would do anything for me. You? You are just an outlaw. A criminal. You can't have a normal love life with a family because all you will ever do is hurt them, put their lives in constant danger because of your….club. You are just a horrible moment of my past."

"Riles—"

"No. No, you do NOT get to call me that ever again. I left Charming for a reason. I left you for a reason." I finally continue on to the hotel. I lay down and sleep until Brady knocks on my door, waking me up.

"Hey." I say, letting him in.

"Are you feeling better?" He asks, kissing my forehead.

"Some. But I think I may be coming down with something."

"Well, I am about to head to work. I brought you some chicken soup."

"Oh, thanks." I take it and set it on my nightstand. "What did Jax tell you?"

"I overhead him talking about your body and what he would do to it." He looks down at his hands. "Did you two…I know you said he was just part of your rebellion against your parents but did you two…?"

"What?" I stare at his face. "Oh. Did we ever have…sex."

"Yeah."

"I was stupid, yes."

"Is he the only one?"

"Yes. I learned from my mistakes. I got you."

"And let me be honest and say I can't wait until you are my wife so I can show you sex from real love." He laughs.

"Me too." I smile.

_After we eat, I wait outside while Meg pays._

_"__Hey, darlin'." I hear from behind me._

_"__Jackson Teller?" I ask, shocked to see him talking to me._

_"__Whatcha doing?" he asks leaning against my car just like I was._

_"__Waiting for my friend to come on to catch a movie." _

_"__What are you two going to watch?"_

_"__Not sure yet."_

_"__It's weird to see you out like this without your parents."_

_"__Yeah, a rare opportunity. Probably take a picture to always remember tonight." I joke, yet I was serious at the same time._

_"__You know, there is a bonfire party coming up."_

_"__Yeah, Mark Ruthers is throwing it. You don't seem the bonfire type." I say, causing him to laugh._

_"__Nah, not normally. But I thought I would stop by, give it a shot if you were going to go."_

_"__Yeah, my parents won't let me."_

_"__Your parents are really that strict?"_

_"__Like you have no idea." I look toward the diner door hoping to see Meg walk out but not yet. I turn to Jackson. "Listen, if my parents find out that I am talking to you, they will probably restrict me even more from things. It's probably better if you go."_

_"__Just think about it. I will go ahead and go and hope to catch you there." He smiles and subtly licks his lips before walking to his bike. Just then, Meg walks out._

_"__Wow, I think I could have had kids and grandkids by now." I laugh._

_"__Shut up. I had to pee then wait forever to pay. Let's go." We climb into the car and start driving to the theatre._

_"__You know, I was invited to that bonfire Mark is throwing."_

_"__Mark Ruthers? Oh, he is so fine." Meg laughs. "Who invited you?"_

_"__Um…well, Jackson Teller."_

_"__Oh, so your stalker."_

_"__Yeah."_

_"__What are you going to do?"_

_"__You know my parents will not let me go."_

_"__But it is the night before school starts. I thought you wanted to rebel a tiny bit before then?"_

_"__Me? Rebel? Do you honestly think I could?"_

_"__With your parents? No. I would be afraid to myself if they were my parents."_

_"__Are you going to go?"_

_"__Not without you."_

_"__But it's Mark Ruthers. They guy you have dreamt of marrying for years."_

_"__But I can't go with my best friend."_


	3. Chapter 3

Please read and review. I would like to know what you all think. Should I continue? Thanks to all who favorited/followed the story! Anyway, same as always! I only own the characters I created. The rest are property of Kurt Sutter.

_"__Can Meg come over for a while? Her parents have errands to run and she doesn't want to go." I ask my mom who was cooking lunch._

_"__Sure. Does she want to stay the night?" My mom asks. I ask Meg who then asks her parents._

_"__Yeah. She will be here in a few minutes." I say, as I hang up the phone. I walk into the kitchen and picked a grape of the vine that was laying on the counter. "What are we having tonight?" I ask, popping the grape into my mouth._

_"__I figured grilled chicken with salad."_

_"__Will I ever be allowed to have a normal life?" My question causes my mom to lay down her knife._

_"__Excuse me?"_

_"__Well, I mean," I pop another grape into my mouth. "I don't get to do anything except hang out with my parents. Not that it isn't fun, but I would like to be a normal teenager and hang out with friends, you know, movies, grabbing a bite to eat, parties."_

_"__Parties?"_

_"__Well, Mark Ruthers is having a bonfire the night before school. I just wanted to go for a little bit. I wouldn't be out to late and I would have Meg with me."_

_"__Riley, sweetie. Charming is not exactly safe for anyone, especially young kids."_

_"__I'm not a child. I get it, I mean, yeah I am not an adult either but I am missing out in life. I truly am. If Charming is that bad, then why are we still here?"_

_"__Because this is where your father and I have made a life together. This is where our daughter was born."_

_"__Oh, boy."_

_"__Riley, we just want you safe."_

_"__Yeah, safe, bored, and an outcast. I got it." I say as there was knocking at the door. As I walk to answer it, I say, "I guess I can take that as a no on the bonfire?"_

_"__That's right." She replies as I open the door and let Meg in._

_"__Okay, well. I guess we will be safe and sound in my room. Come on." We walk into my room and I shut the door. Meg sits on my bed while I look in my mirror and play with my hair._

_"__Did I miss something?" Meg asks._

_"__Well, I just asked my mom about going to the bonfire."_

_"__No, huh?"_

_"__Exactly. What about you?"_

_"__Uh, yeah. I got a no, too." She says, as I sigh and fall back on my bed._

A few days later, Brady and I were moving into our house. I have to admit, Brady and his dad did a good job on picking a house. It was more like a mansion but whatever. It was overly large, six bedrooms, four baths, a large kitchen, a large pool, home office for Brady, the whole nine. It was beautiful but I like something slightly smaller. I like being able to be close but enough room for time alone. Here, you are almost always feeling like you are miles apart. I don't like it. But, the house overall is…lovely.

"Sweetums, it is 10:30." Brady says. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yeah," I reply walking out of the closet where I was hanging clothes. "Wedding Dress: Round Two." Brady wraps me in his arms.

"Good luck." He smiles.

"Yeah, let's hope I can find a dress that is not matronly nor sexy."

"Sexy can't be a bad thing, right?"

"Um, well. So far, sexy equals see-through to the point I might as well be naked."

"Ah. Well, maybe you can find something."

"Maybe." The doorbell rang. I open the door and see Mindy. "Hello."

"Hello, my dear. Are you ready?"

"Of course. I just need to grab my purse." I walk back to the bedroom and pick up my purse. I see a photo of my parents on the dresser by where my purse was sitting. "I don't know where you are mom, or if you are even still alive, but I wish you were here. I wish you could give me your advice. Yeah, I never listened to you before, jeez, all I would ever do was argue with you about everything you ever said. But now that I am getting married, and to an amazing man at that, I could really use you. And Brady moved us back to Charming. The last place you want your little girl, huh? Mom, I am so sorry about all the trouble I caused you. I am so sorry that I fell into Jax's trap. I just wish I knew where you are or if you are even alive. I need you, Mom."

"Sweetums? Are you okay?" Brady calls from downstairs.

"Yeah, I am coming." I say as I look at the photo one last time. "I love you, Mom." I head downstairs and I see Brady and his mom whispering in the corner. "Secrets don't make friends." I laugh.

"Well, then I'm glad that in a matter of seconds we won't have secrets. But first, I thought you said your mother was dead?"

"Missing but legally declared dead after searches turned up nothing. Why?" Brady's eyes shoot to the kitchen door. I slowly turn around to look at what he is looking at.

"Hey, sweetie." She smiles, nervously.

"Mom?" My eyes fill with tears.

_"So, what shall we discuss over dinner tonight?" Meg laughs as we sit on my bed. "School? Parents? Dreams? Boys?"_

_"__Boys?" I laugh._

_"__Oh, come on. Jackson has been following you around for a year and invites you to something that is so not his thing."_

_"__What does that have to do with me?"_

_"__I know you. You hate him because your parents would totally never approve yet I see that look you get in your eyes when you hear his name or think about him."_

_"__What look? You are insane."_

_"__No because you have that look right now. It's the same look you say I get about Mark except more….lustful." She says, causing me to choke on my food._

_"__Lustful? Meg, shut up before my parents come in here and reprimand me again. And I do not!"_

_"__Uh-huh. Well, I am glad that you are not falling for him and his ways. He is bad news. You know that. And his mother?"_

_"__Gemma Teller-Morrow. I doubt there would be a clarified winner of the worst 'smother' but she does like the bad life, so maybe he takes the title…just barely."_

_"__At least your mother wants you safe. Gemma wants him to follow into the SAMCRO lifestyle."_

_"__What is the SAMCRO lifestyle, anyway?"_

_"__Like I know. I just know…law enforcement are really watching them. It can't be good." She says before returning to her food. I take another bite and slowly chew. _

_"__Meg?"_

_"__Yeah?"_

_"__Wanna be rebels with me for a night?"_

_"__And do what?" she laughs thinking I am joking._

_"__The night of the bonfire. I think we should go. You flirt with Mark and I can enjoy the company of my friends away from parental eyes." She stares at me, trying to read my face._

_"__You are serious."_

_"__Dead."_

_"__Well, if you want to risk your life for freedom, might as well party hard and have a blast."_

_"__That mean you're in?"_

_"__I would never let you rebel alone."_

_"__Okay." I look at my closet. "Oh. What am I going to wear? I mean," I walk to my closet and pull out on of my parental approve monstrosity of an outfit. "I doubt this Mickey Mouse long sleeve, high collar shirt and these boy jeans are bonfire at 16 appropriate."_

_"__So what do you plan to wear?"_

_"__I don't have anything." I turn to look at her. "Bring me an outfit from your closet and I will change in the car. You drive."_

_"__Oh, going out when not supposed to and getting naked in a car all in one night? You rebel you."_

_"__Shut up! Bring me something hot…but not trashy." I say sitting on my bed and resume eating._

_"I got your back, girl. I won't let you go looking like a lost child."_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own SOA. That is the creation of Kurt Sutter. I own Brady, Riley, Mindy, Meg, Mark, Riley's parents thus far. I hope you all enjoy!**

"No, it's me."

"Meg?" I say, waking from my daydream. "I'm sorry. Oh, my. I can't believe you're here"! I say, running to her and hugging her.

"Well, Mark and I just came back from vacation when I say this," she holds up the wedding announcement from the paper up for me to see. "and ran into David Hale to find out if you were actually in town. That's how I found your address."

"Mark? Mark Ruthers? You two are still together?" I ask, really surprised.

"Well, we got married a couple months after you left. Well, we eloped actually but as for our parents they just think our wedding we had a few months later was it."

"You eloped?"

"Well, we found out I was pregnant and we wanted to get married. Then by the time we figured out how to explain the baby to our parents, I miscarried."

"Oh, Meg. I wish I could have been here for you."

"Hey, you had to get out of Charming. I got that. The last thing you needed was to come and be by my side and never get back out." We hug again. The only thing that I wish I could have stayed in Charming for was her. She was my best friend. She helped me leave Charming. "But I was hoping I could help you with anything before your big day."

"Oh, sweetie. Of course! I have tons for you to do"! I laugh. I turn to see Brady and Mindy still standing by. "Oh, Brady, Mindy. This is Megara Van Holden—Well Megara Ruthers, I guess. She was my best friend. Meg, this is my fiancé Brady and his mother Mindy."

"It is nice to meet you, dear." Mindy says.

"The famous Meg. I am glad to be in your presence. Riley has told me so much about you."

"All good I hope." She laughs.

"Of course. There is not a bad thing to say about you." I said in all honesty. "Are you busy right now?" I ask her.

"Not until school is over. Mark Jr. and Rya Jean are in kindergarten and first grade."

"You failed to mention them"! I smile. My friend is a mother of three, two amazing kids and one sweet angel.

"Well, hey. You are an aunt. Be happy."

"I am. So, Mindy and I are going dress shopping…again. Wanna come with?"

"Where else would I be?"

I smile. I walk to Brady and give him a peck on the cheek. "We will be back a little later, okay?"

"Have fun, sweetums."

* * *

><p>"So, this is your second shopping trip?" Meg asks while I change into the first dress.<p>

"Well, her first trip did not end so well." Mindy replies.

"What happened? Dress panic in the store?" Meg jokes.

"More like Jax and Opie showed up, Jax opened his mouth, and Brady defended me." I explain just before walking out in Meg's pick.

"The Chantilly inspired lace is the main focus of this misty tulle fit and flare gown. Wren also features a strapless scalloped sweetheart neckline with eyelash lace trim and a beautifully fitted lace bodice with dropped waist. Matching scalloped eyelash hem lace highlights the tiered tulle skirt with chapel length train. A full back corset finishes off this enchanting style. The dress also includes removable spaghetti and halter straps." The consultant says.

"Riles, you look amazing!" Meg exclaims.

"It is beautiful, but too much skin." Mindy argues.

"Well, it will not look as great but we do have a bolero that almost matches the feel." The consultant responds.

"Oh, yes. Get it." Mindy says.

"If she says that it will not look great, why do it?" Meg argues.

"Well, as is, my soon to be daughter-in-law looks…cheap. She will not represent this family looking like white trash."

"Riley doesn't look cheap or white trash. Riley, what do you think?"

"Well, I do love this dress. This is a modernized version of my mom's wedding dress." I say, my voice soft. I stare in the mirror at the image before me. "But I understand Mindy's point of too much skin." I add, knowing their morals and values.

Meg stands from her seat and walks toward me. She then reaches for my hand. "Riley, you always wanted a dress like your mom's that wasn't dated. Why changed it up? It will not be the same."

I continue to stare at my reflection. Meg was right, but that was also when I had thoughts of a life with Jax. Realizing that fact, I made that I cannot wear this dress until I have something covering me. "I have changed, Meg. Either we look for a more modest dress or I wear the bolero." My stomach turned. I could feel Meg's eyes on me.

I guess Meg could read my thoughts. "You are right. You are not the same girl anymore. You have matured. I respect that, love." She hugs me just as the consultant walks back with the bolero. She helps me slide it on.

"Oh, that is darling"! Mindy exclaims, clapping her hands together. Hearing the word 'darling' turned my stomach again.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Call me when you get there." My mom says, hugging me so tight I could not breath._

_"__Mom!" I gasp. "Too….tight." She lets me go._

_"__I am so sorry. I am just worried. You haven't spent the night away from us since you were born."_

_"__That's because you wouldn't let me." I take a deep breath. "So, thank you for letting me go to Meg's and yes, I will call when I get there." I grab my bag when I heard Meg blow the horn. "That's my ride." I walk out the door and run to her car._

_"__I didn't know what clothes to bring so we have to stop by the house." She says after I shut the car door._

_"__It's fine. I have to call to let them know I got there, anyway." _

_Once we get to Meg's house, I quickly call my mom and ended the call. I run to Meg's room and look through her closet. I find a cream colored lace overlay dress with a brown belt, a jean jacket to wear over it and a pair of her brown boots. I grab it all and quickly change. I take my hair done from its bun and pull it into a high ponytail. I grab a pair of her hoop earrings and put them in my ear. I had to bed for two years to get my ears pierced and had to agree to only wear small studs. Once ready, I walk into the living room. _

_"__You cannot be finished." She says._

_"__What's left?" I ask, causing her to lift up her cosmetics bag. _

_"__Trust me, just a touch of makeup, just to highlight your natural beauty. No deep colors or bright colors." She says. She adds a little foundation, soft cream eye shadow, soft brown eyeliner, and lip stain that only enhanced the perfect color of my lips. "We are all set." I look in the mirror quickly and admit I look hot without being trashy._

_"__Let's go." We run out to the car and she drives us to the lake where Mark was having the bonfire. "Oh, god. Meg? I can't do this. What was I thinking?"_

_"__Yes, you can. These are the same people you talk to at school. The location is different but the same people. Now, let's go." She laughs as she pushes me down the trail to the party. _

_"__Meg. Riley. I am very surprised to see you guys here. I am glad you two came but never invited you because I knew you wouldn't be allowed." Mark Ruthers says walking up to us._

_"__I don't want to trespass." I say, turning around._

_"__Hey! You aren't. Riley, I know your parents. If I had any idea they would let you come, I would have gave you an invite. And Meg, I knew you wouldn't come without her. Who invited you anyway?" Mark asks._

_"__Um, well. Honestly?" I begin._

_"__Jackson Teller did." Meg finishes. _

_"__Oh, well that guy wasn't invited but that doesn't change the fact that I am glad you two are here. Meg? You want to get something to drink?" Mark asks. Meg looks to me._

_"__Go." I smile. "I will just walk around and talk to everyone. Go."_

_"__Okay, I am not too far away if you need me." She says as Mark takes her hand. Dang, the make a cute couple. I walk around watching people laugh and run. A few people making out. I walk around until I see him leaning against the tree. His hands were in his pockets of his jeans. He was just watching me. I look behind me and notice no one was watching. They were all invested on themselves. I turn back toward him and begin walking toward him._

_"__So, you actually came, darlin'."_

_"__So did you." I smile, weakly._

_Jax holds out his hand. "Come on." He says, gently. His voice causes butterflies in my stomach._


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5! I am so sorry it has taken me a little while to update but I am getting everything ready for my second semester in college to start and it has put me behind. ** **But I hope you like the new chapter. As usual, I do not own anything from the SOA universe, that is all the greatness of Kurt Sutter. I am a mere fan. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Where are we going?" I ask him, sticking my hands into the pockets of the jean jacket._

_"__Just thought we could take a walk…talk." He replies, lowering his hand and taking a step toward me. "But if you are afraid—"_

_"__I'm not scared." I argue._

_"__Who are you trying to convince?" He asks, smiling. He looks downward and holds his hand back out. "Just a walk and talk."_

_I look at his hand then up to his face. As I stare into his eyes, I slowly raise my hand to his. His hand was rough, calloused from a hard life….or maybe just because he was a bad boy, whatever. He takes a step backwards, biting his lip as he looks me over. I could feel a smile form on my face. We walk hand in hand away from the party. "So…what exactly is Sons of Anarchy?"_

_"__Just a motorcycle club. I get the love of them from my dad." He says sitting down on a big log near the lake. I stare at him for a brief moment then look at the ground. I casually sit down beside him._

_"__Um, I know this is way late but um…I am sorry about your dad. I bet it's been tough."_

_"__You have no idea. But I still have my mom, Opie, Ope's family, and the rest of the Sons."_

_"__Yeah. Better than nothing."_

_He rests his hand on my leg. I could tell he was fighting the urge to play with the hem of my dress. His thumb rubbed my skin. I could feel goosebumps forming from his touch. "What about you?"_

_"__Me? What about me?"_

_"__Tell me about your parents."_

_"__What is there to say? They are overprotective. Way overprotective but I think they are just so worried about me. I don't know why they feel as if they can't trust my judgment."_

_"__Maybe they feel as if they sucked as parents and this is the only way to insure your safety."_

_"__Maybe. But if they find out I'm here then who knows."_

_"__Wait, you actually snuck out?" He laughs._

_"__I told you my parents would never let me come." _

_"__Natural born badass, huh?"_

_"__More like… natural curiosity."_

_"__Willing to die, huh?" I just look at him with a terrified look on my face. "You know, curiosity killed the cat?"_

_"__Are you calling me a cat?"_

_"__Well, being a female you do have a—"_

_"__Okay. I get it." I laugh. I stand up and walk closer to the water._

_"__What was it?" I turn my head to look at him. "What got you so curious to break the rules?" He adds, walking up behind me._

_"__Why you have been following me around for a year? What has you so interested in me?" I ask._

* * *

><p>Meg, Mindy, and I arrive back to my house where Tom and Brady were found relaxing on the couch. Mindy walks straight to the kitchen while Meg excuses herself to take a phone call. Brady leaves the couch and walks up to me. "Hey sweetums. How did it go this time?" He asks, kissing my forehead.<p>

"Great. I got the dress."

"That's great. Hey, I was hoping to have steak for dinner." He says with a big grin on his face.

"Okay, um. I will run to the store. How many people?"

"Just you and me."

"Okay. I will be back in a little bit." I say as Meg walks back in. "Gotta go?"

"Yeah, my youngest is sick and I gotta pick her up. But now that you are back, we have to get together often."

"Of course." I reply as we hug.

* * *

><p>I drive to the store and immediately see Gemma's flashy car. "Great." I breath as I turn off the car. I grab my stuff and walk into the store. I quickly gather what items I need for tonight and try to hurry to the register. As I lay my items down on the belt, I hear someone walk up behind me. "Hey, Gemma."<p>

"How did you know?"

"You have a certain…stomp…to your step."

"How sweet."

"Oh, I guess I should have said that I could smell your roadkill inspired perfume." I hear Gemma laugh behind me.

"You were always the funny one. I will give you that."

"Yay me." I smile while clapping my hands. I turn to look at her. "I never understood why you hated me."

"You hurt my Jax."

"I meant before Jax and I were…Jax and I."

"Because you weren't like us. You were a stuck up rich girl."

"Rich?" I laugh. "We were far from rich. What else do you got?"

"This life? This is where my son belongs. I didn't want you trying to tear him away from his family."

"Gemma, we were fifteen, sixteen. We couldn't get very far." I joke.

"Well, we both know that this version of you, is not who you really are."

"What?" I say, as I pay for my items.

"As much as I don't want you near my son again because I know you would hurt him again, you belong with us. You do happen to be true Old Lady material, for Jax even."

"So what? You want me to leave a great guy who does not have tattoos and does not harm people and takes care of me for a live with a man who: has tattoos, drives a bike, who actually harms people, and takes care of me and any other woman he feels like? Yeah, there is not upside to your idea."

"Riley, just wake up and smell the coffee." Gemma says through gritted teeth. "You belong with us."

"Well, I do have to admit that I am fortunate that you did list me higher than a croweater and a sweetbutt. That must have been hard for you."

"It is but I mean it. I know you still have that fire in your eyes. You had this…passion for the guys and the club that made it seem like you were one of them without the bike and the cut."

"And that's supposed to change my mind?"

"No," she says picking up her bags. "but maybe it will open your eyes." Gemma walks out of the store. I hang back for a bit, watching her placing her bags into her car before getting into the driver seat to leave.

"Although she is wrong, she is right." A female voice sounds behind me. "Ope still talks about you and your grand plan you had when you used your fist to punch a Nord in the balls. You apparently have a mean uppercut."

"Donna."

"Ope said you were back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six. I am glad there are people who are enjoying the story. I do apologize for the long wait but college has restarted and I am taking 16 credit hours. I promise to do my best to update once a week and it may be either Sundays or Teller Tuesdays. But anyway! :) Thanks for reading and enjoy the new chapter! I hope you like! Sons of Anarchy and most of the characters belong to Mr. Kurt Sutter.**

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I am. My fiancé got a job here in Charming."<p>

"Oh? Doing what?"

"He is a….well…he started a new job. But I don't remember him telling me what it was. But he works with the company, Diotech."

"Are you sure you know the guy?"

"Donna. Listen, it's just we have been busy wedding planning and everything either he hasn't thought to mention it or I just didn't hear it. We have been crazy busy lately."

"Yeah, sounds fishy."

"Anyway…what about Gemma? She is right and wrong?"

"She is right about what she said about you and the club, wrong about you hurting Jax again."

"Excuse me?"

"What? Come on! You two were perfect together."

"That was a long time ago. That…isn't me anymore."

"Please, I see the glimmer, the sparkle, in your eye when the club and especially Jax is mentioned. It is like you never stopped loving this world."

"I did."

"Deny it all you want. This life you have now, isn't you. But, I am glad you aren't giving in."

I look at Donna as if she had grown ten extra heads. "You—you—you are?"

"Of course. Opie did time for the club and just recently got out. He promised he would quit the club and get a normal job to take care of the kids and me. And he could have more time with us instead always working a job that has him leaving town and constantly away from us."

"Then why try to get me to go back?"

"I just wanted to see how strong you were. Because I overheard Opie and Jax talking about how Jax will win you back."

"What? How?"

"Well, Jax is determined to prove that you two belong together. I didn't catch how."

"Great." I sigh as my phone starts ringing. I pull it out of my pocket and look to see who was calling. "Brady. I got to take this. It was nice seeing you again." I say, waving bye.

"You too."

I answer the phone. "Hey. I am on my way."

"I was wondering where you were but something has come up. I have to go do something for work."

"What? Now? It's late and I got the steaks you wanted."

"We will have them tomorrow. I am sorry, sweetums." He says, just before hanging up. I drive home and put the groceries up. I sit on the couch waiting for Brady to come home. I try watching TV, I try snacking, I try everything I could to stop thinking about Donna said about Jax. But it got the best of me and I found myself grabbing my purse and keys off the table and walking toward the door. I lock the door behind me and head for my car. I drive to the Teller-Morrow Garage. When I get there, I notice a lot of bikes, fire, and tons of people. "A party. Awesome." I put the car in park and slowly climb out. I make my way toward the party.

"What are you doing here?" a blonde girl asks. "This is a private party."

"I am just looking for Jax."

"He has plenty to take care of him, honey." She snaps.

I step closer to her. "I am looking for Jax. Get out of my way." I growl as I walk around her. I walk around the grounds, looking for the blonde shaggy haired biker.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" the familiar accent calls behind me.

"Hey, Chibs." I say, turning around.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to Jax."

"He is a little occupied, dear."

"I need to tell him—" Someone grabs my arm and swings me around. Their arms wrap tightly around me.

"Looky, looky. I got a sexy woman in my arms. What brings you here? Missed me?"

"Tig…let me go!"

"Oh, I can't do that. I need your help."

"Stop it!"

"Tig, man. Let her go!" Jax yells as he pulls Tig off me. He turns to look at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to you."

"Now?"

"Yes. Please."

"Yeah, of course, darling. Follow me." I follow him to the away from the garage to the clubhouse. "What brings you here? I mean, I am glad to see—"

"Leave me alone, Jax."

"Uh, you do remember that you came looking for me, right?"

"I mean, I heard you were discussing a plan to win me back. I want to make this clear right now. We are never going to happen. Just let it go."

"You don't get it."

"Get what?"

"We love each other. We had plans…dreams. You left me and it tore me apart. I felt that I had lost all reason to live but I couldn't do anything that would me that my mom lost another important person from her life. But all I wanted to do was chase you down and bring you back. You should have my crow on your back, you should be wearing a ring from me, you should be the one carrying my child."

"You're going to be a dad?" My question causes him to look down. "Who is she?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't but—"

"Then it doesn't matter."

"Fine. You're right. Just please let me live in peace without the fear of you tearing up my family."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

* * *

><p><em>"Why you have been following me around for a year? What has you so interested in me?" I ask.<em>

_"__There is something about you. The look in your eyes, the sound of your laugh, the sweet smell of your hair. I lay awake at night thinking about you. I can't get you off my mind. I want to be around you all the time. I want to be with you."_

_"__What makes you think that I want to be with you?" I ask, turning to face him._

_"__I don't. I can only hope, darling." His hands gentle rest on each side of my face. He stares at my lips. He must have sensed I was uncomfortable. "Do you want to get out of here?"_

_"__Um, well. I came with Meg."_

_"__I will bring you back."_

_I silently laugh. "Okay." He grabs my hand and leads me back toward the party. "Where are we going?"_

_"__Just trust me." We walk past the party and walk up to his bike. I pull back. "What?"_

_"__I haven't rode on a bike."_

_"__Will you just trust me?"_

_"__Is it even legal to drive that at sixteen?"_

_"__I got my bike license." I just nod my head. He hands me a helmet and he climbs onto his bike. He holds his hand out to help me on. "Are you ready?" he asks._

_"__Yeah. Please be careful."_

_"__Of course, darling." He starts the bike and waits a moment for me to get used to the sound and feel. Then he takes off. He drives through town and soon we pulled up to the garage his family owns. He helps me off the bike before getting off himself. We remove the helmets and walk into the garage. He turns the lights on and I see quite a few bikes. "These are the clubs bikes that we are working on. The guys are probably asleep in their rooms in the club."_

_"__Wow. These are actually really cool." I say, carefully looking at each one._

_"__You think so? How did you like the ride?"_

_"__I have to admit I loved it."_

_"__Yeah?" He asks. "Come here." He leads me out of the garage and over to the building I guess was the clubhouse. We walk in and there are naked men and women everywhere. "We will walk past this mess." He leads me to a hall and we come across a bike on display._

_"__John Teller." I read. "This was your father's motorcycle?"_

_"__It was." He smiles, staring at the bike in front of us. _

_"__It's a really cool bike."_

_"__I think so, too." He says just as one of the guys snorts. "Come on. Let's get out of here before they wake up." We walk back toward the garage and he helps me onto the picnic table. "I know this isn't exactly what you were expecting."_

_"__No, but it is better."_

_"__You think so?"_

_"__Well, I was afraid you were going to go somewhere quiet where we were going to be alone…" we both look around. "…I mean, to, well, you know."_

_"__You thought I was going to get you alone to sleep with you?"_

_"__Yep."_

_"__I may not really know you, but I know you better than you think I do. I wasn't going to try unless that was what you wanted. I told you. I really like you. I don't want to scare you away. Course, the clubhouse was not the best place seeing there were naked bodies all around." He says, placing his hands on the table on each side of me. He leans in closer. "I am glad you came tonight." I stare at him for a moment before leaning in to kiss him._


End file.
